


Fallen

by The Endogeny (purgatorypancakes)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Youtube (RPF)
Genre: No relationship just friends, ONE MORE TIME WITH FEELING, Sans knows, Undertale play through with jack and mark, jack is more Chara because he played genocide, mark is more frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorypancakes/pseuds/The%20Endogeny
Summary: On the mountainOn the mountainwhere little children fallmonsters live down a hole that just might end it allon the mountainon the mountainwhere little children fallsomeone decides to go and try to see if they can fall.





	1. one

Jack sighed as he stomped up the mountain path- this was where it ended, he noted, seeing the sign of 'do not cross.'  
The wind was cold, hungry, tearing at his sweater- pastel green and gold, his favorite- and hair, ruffling the green strands into a mess. His stomach growled with hunger, which he ignored, and continued stomping. A frown curved across his mouth, and his shoulders slumped where they held his backpack- empty, he'd only brought a can of soup- and he stopped, looking at night fall. He hadn't made it before sunset.  
Maybe he would freeze to death.  
No, perhaps not- he saw the tale-tale flickering glow of a fire and stood on edge, hand moving instinctively to the knife he had strapped in his belt, head twitching to the sound. His hands were shaking, and his skin was pale- it was cold, he was tired, hungry, and thirsty, at the edge of his endurance. That he would never be able to survive a fight crossed his mind before it all went black.  
Mark was sitting in his tent, eating the canned soup- it was warm, and was good.  
He looked up, searching- and saw someone standing before his tent, a look of fear and determination on their face before he realized something was horribly, horribly wrong.  
Pale skin, shaking hands. They passed out, crumpling before his tent.  
"Holy- Are you okay!?" he asked, knowing they couldn't hear him. He hurried over, picking up their hands- clammy, cold- before dragging them into his tent, letting them warm and hovering. He saw breath sparking life into their heart, and relaxed.  
He saw their eyes flutter aimlessly. They were tense. They awoke with a start, breathing harshly and scaring him so badly he fell back- and there was that expression again- and he saw their shaking hands reach to something before the straightened, expression blank.  
He filled a bowl with soup, making sure that they saw him, and pouring himself some, eating it first to show him it was safe.  
"Eat," he said, softly, handing it to the stiff person in front of him. They looked like a he, but he didn't know.  
They accepted his bowl, eyeing him warily- but he could tell they were hungry- he actually thought that might have been the reason they passed out.  
They began to eat. The way they ate put Mark on edge. They hunched over, and glanced every few seconds, seemingly ready to fight or run despite their dwindling health. They finished the bowl quickly, and Mark slowly moved to get water, noting the way they tensed, pouring himself some and and drinking it down before giving it to them. They let out a breath with relief- he wondered what they were doing here on a mountain without water, he didn't like to think about it- and downed it like it was the last drink they would ever get. He poured them more, and they looked up at him with an expression that looked like they have him the world.  
"I'm Mark," he said, startling them.  
"Jack," they replied, eyeing him strangely. He noticed the way that the name rolled strangely off their tounge, like they weren't used to being called that.  
"Jack," he parroted, confirming it in his mind.  
"What are you doing up here?" he asked, baffled. Most people did not bother to come to the fated mountain.   
"I don't want to talk about it," Jack said, tone flat.  
Mark had a terrible idea at what he was talking about.  
"You could've died," he said, tone worried. The expression Jack have him wasn't promising.   
"I didn't know if you would pull through when you blacked out," Mark added, softly.   
"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you." Jack said.  
Mark became aware of his accent. Strange around here, he thought.  
"What do you want for that food?" Jack asked, which shattered his heart.   
"I don't want anything." He said, and Jack looked at him like he just sprouted an extra head.  
"That's not true," Jack said shortly.  
"Yes it is! You almost died, Jack!"  
He cringed as Jack flinched.  
"Fine," he said, softly.  
"Do you need a place to stay the night?" Mark asked.  
"It's not like I can go back to my old house, so sure."   
Jack looked up at him.  
"I'm sleeping here," he said, and pointed to the spot right next to the door.  
"Fine with me," Mark said, tossing him a blanket, and flopping down with his own.   
"Jack?" He asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are you going tommorow?"  
"I don't know."  
"You can come with me if you want," Mark offered.  
"I think I will."  
"Nice."  
"Mark, why are you out here? By the looks of it you aren't an adult, about the same age as me."  
"Yeah. I'm camping."  
"Ok."  
Th next morning Jack was awoken by the sun. It streamed down in amber splashes on his face.  
"Well, are you coming or what?" Mark asked.  
Jack got up.   
"Yeah," He replied, and got up. Mark had packed everything but the tent and his blanket. He handed the blanket to Mark and helped him work on the tent.  
Once they got it down, Jack tripped.  
Instead of meeting ground, he met open air.  
Jack smiled ruefully. What he had come here for hit him at the worst time.  
"Jack!"  
"Mark."  
The last thing he remembered was screaming for Mark to back up as he leapt in after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up with dust on his hands, clogging his nose, which made him anxious- couldn't tell why, but when he looked down at it the world spun, bile rising in his throat. Where was Mark?  
"Jack!" he said, tone anxious.  
He groaned.  
"Mark, get it off," he said.  
"What?"  
"Mark, get the dust off!" He said, voice rising in terror. He must've been white as a ghost, because he heard Mark curse as he brushed it off.  
He opened his eyes and stood, looking down at the flowers he stood in.  
This time he did throw up.  
"Jack! What's wrong!?"  
"The flowers,"  
Mark was puzzled. Jack screwed his eyes shut.  
"Get me out of here," Jack said, voice soft. He felt himself being guided out of the room.  
"Jack? We're out now. You can open your eyes."  
"Thank you," he said.  
"Howdy!" a shrill voice said. They jumped and turned around.  
"Mark," Jack said, warily.  
"Jack," he said back, tone the same.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The little flower said, smiling.  
Jack uttered a short, loud hiss, pushing Mark back and standing defensively.  
"You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Somebody ought to show you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."  
The flower paused, and the humans felt their souls tug out into blackness.  
"You see that? That's your soul, the very culmination of your being! It starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of L.V! What's L.V, you ask? Why, love, of course! Here, love is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets.' You want some love, don't you?"  
"Oh hell no," Jack muttered. "Mark, don't run into those!"  
"Ready? Now catch some! Get as many as you can!"  
They dodged the bullets, but one clipped the edge of Mark's arm, stinging right through it. He cried out in pain, Jack in alarm.  
The flower morphed, cackling.  
"In this world, it's kill or be killed! Who would pass up on an oppertunity like this?"  
"Shut it, **Asriel!** "  
The flower flinched, taken aback. Jack strode forwards, soul flaring red.  
He pulled his knife.  
"Shut it!"  
A blast of flame knocked the flower aside.  
"What a horrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths," a soft, firm voice said. Said voice walked onto the scene with a scuffle of paws, which appeared to be a massively tall goat woman with a sweet smile, who healed Mark and brushed dust off his sleeves.  
"Do not be afraid, my children. It is I, Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to fall in a long, long, time."  
Jack smiled at her, still not quite trusting.  
"Come!" she said, voice high and adventurous. "I shall guide you trough the catacombs!" She offered them her paws, which they took. Her fur was soft, and her claws, although threatening, were careful not to prick them. Her massive paws dwarfed their hands.  
They passed through a door, ears whining with a sound burning in intensity. Three thrumming drum beats panged and the door swung shut with finality.  
They were filled with **DETERMINATION.**


	3. Chapter 3

"As a human living in the underground," Toriel said, tone strict, "Monsters may try to FIGHT you."  
Jack and Mark exchanged a glance.  
"However, worry not! If you enter a FIGHT, stall for time. I shall come to resolve the conflict." They nodded, two floods of green and red bobbing in unison.  
"Practice talking to the Dummy."  
Jack and Mark stood on edge as the now familiar sound marking an encounter rang in their ears. The FIGHTing HUD popped up and hovered before them.  
"Ah, okay," Jack said to Mark, "Look, it's our souls. They pop up as one when we're controlling the HUD. They pop up as two when we have to dodge attacks."  
"Ok. That makes sense."  
Jack's hand hovered over ACT, pressing down. The button clicked and swept into another menu.  
*** Dummy** it read.  
He selected it.  
"Check or Talk?" Mark asked.  
"Let's see... I don't think we should check it. Let's talk."  
He pressed talk.  
"Hey, you look nice today!" Jack said, smiling.  
"Huh. It seems it isn't much for conversation." Mark informed him.  
'YOU WON! You got 0 exp and 0 gold.  
Toriel looks pleased with you.'  
"Nice, Mark! We did it!"  
They exited the HUD.  
"You did very good. You are very good," Toriel said, smiling.  
"There is a puzzle in this room," she said as they entered the next. "I wonder if you can solve it?"  
"Yeah!" Mark said. Jack offered a half smile.  
They threaded through the room.  
"The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." Mark read off of a sign.  
"What?" Jack asked. "What does that mean?"  
Mark was about to reply when they met with a bridge of spikes.  
"This is the puzzle...but, here, take my hand for a moment."  
She lead then across and turned on the pad of her paw.  
"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said.  
"However, I have a difficult task to ask of you. You must walk to the end of this room by yourselves. I am sorry for this," she said, speeding off faster than they thought she could.

"Mark, let's go!" Jack said, laughter in his voice. He heard Mark's laughter ring through the Ruins behind him- a wonderful sound, like a bell- as he sped off, kicking up dirt. They sped past a pillar that Toriel then popped out of, nearly scaring Jack to death. he heard the soft huff of a barely contained giggle from Mark and gave his new friend a playful glare.  
"You did very well, my children. However, there was an important reason for this exercise: to test your independence. I must run some errands. You will have to stay here." Mark and Jack exchanged a glance. They did not want the goat woman to leave- although they couldn't let their guard down, she had saved them from a few fights and taught them how to solve puzzles.  
She tapped the edge of a large paw on her chin. "I have a idea! I will give you a cell phone. If you need anything, just call." She sped out of the room- although they didn't think she could walk that fast, it made sense, with her long legs- and they heard the scrape of paws hurrying across the stone floor.  
Jack waited for a minute, holding his breath. He made sure she was gone and would stay gone.  
"Come on, Mark! Let's go explore," he said, voice matching the hardened, mischivous tone Toriel had earlier.   
"But she said to stay here!" Mark whined, crossing his arms and pointing a glare on Jack.   
"Where's your sense of adventure?" Jack asked, tone still hard, edged with a playfulness.   
"Nowhere. We fell down a hole and almost died twice. I think I wanna stay put."  
Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, lips quirked in a smile.   
"Well,' he said decisivley, " You're just gonna have to catch me!" Jack sped off, springing out the door. Toriel called, which he answered, and he didn't feel a bit of guilt as she asked him if he had stayed. He paused, seeing a star dance wildly in the leaves. He leaned out to touch it.  
Making a new friend, playfully darting through the leaves.....it filled him with **DETERMINATION**.


End file.
